It's not Christmas without you
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: D18. ONESHOT. Especial de Natal. Dino não pode ir à Namimori passar o Natal ao lado de Hibari. Entretanto, ele não é o único a pensar que não existe significado na data se não for ao lado de alguém especial.


- Katekyo Hitman Reborn® e seus personagens pertencem à Amano Akira;

- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi-lemon, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo.

* * *

**It's not Christmas without you**

_(Vinte e um de dezembro)_

Dino tinha as pernas cruzadas enquanto suas mãos brincavam com uma caneta em seu colo. Seus olhos estavam fixos nas pessoas presentes, e mesmo seus ouvidos captando e entendendo o assunto, a atenção do louro estava muito longe dali.  
Aquela era mais uma das reuniões que o Chefe dos Cavallone participava. Na larga sala de conferência de um importante Hotel italiano, ele e mais sete Chefes discutiam assuntos pertinentes ao cargo, como ajudas a comunidades, afiliações, apoio a outras Famílias entre outros assuntos. Nada novo ou extraordinário era mencionado, e Dino só sentiu necessidade de falar quando um dos Chefes presentes mencionou que seria necessária uma segunda reunião para decidirem o rumo da primeira.

- Não vejo como não podemos resolver esse assunto hoje mesmo. Estamos todos aqui, não?

A sala enche-se com sorrisos e risadas. Um outro Chefe, este sentado ao lado do italiano, colocou a mão sobre seu ombro e sorriu de maneira irônica.

- Nem todos temos a sua motivação e disponibilidade, Dino Cavallone. Cada coisa no seu tempo.

O rosto do louro tornou-se levemente corado. Pela expressão dos presentes, a sua opinião era claramente minoria.  
O italiano ainda tentou argumentar, mas foi tudo em vão. A nova reunião seria marcada para dali três dias, na véspera de Natal.  
Dino deixou o Hotel furioso. Eram raros os momentos em que ele se encontrava naquele estado. Romário ajeitou os óculos ao ver o Chefe seguindo em direção a limousine, percebendo automaticamente que algo estava errado.

- Direto para casa, Chefe? - O braço direito encarou o louro pelo retrovisor do carro.

- Por favor. Eu só quero sair daqui.

A limousine desceu pela rua seguida por mais meia dúzia de carros, responsáveis pela escolta do Chefe dos Cavallone. Dino afrouxou a gravata, sentindo-se sufocado. A decisão feita na reunião não estava em seus planos. Um novo encontro poderia ser necessário, mas precisava ter sido marcado para a véspera de Natal?  
A irritação do italiano começou a passar conforme ele se afastava do Hotel, permitindo que ele pensasse mais racionalmente. Haveria mais três dias pela frente, e Dino faria o que fosse possível para não comparecer a reunião. Sua viagem a Namimori estava agendada para dois dias a partir dali, permitindo-o chegar a solo japonês antes do dia vinte e cinco. Aquele seria o décimo Natal que ele passaria ao lado de Hibari e só de imaginar que não poderia vê-lo naquele ano, o louro sentia o coração apertado.  
Recostando-se melhor no banco, o Chefe dos Cavallone fechou os olhos e tentou pensar em uma maneira de burlar sua agenda, imaginando os bons momentos que passaria ao lado do Guardião da Nuvem.

**X**

_(Vinte e três de dezembro)_

- Boa Noite, Kyouya.

Dino estava recostando a lareira de seu quarto. O fogo aquecia o cômodo, permitindo que ele pudesse andar somente de calças. Seu rosto estava sério e sua mão apertava o telefone em seu ouvido.  
A voz do outro lado retribuiu seu cumprimento, indagando em seguida qual era o motivo daquela ligação.

- Nós precisamos conversar sobre o fim de semana.

O italiano cruzou o quarto, sentando-se em sua cama. Nos minutos seguintes, Dino explicou que não poderia ausentar-se da Itália até o dia vinte e cinco de dezembro. Seu plano de evitar a reunião caiu por terra no momento em que ele soube que seu voto na reunião teria o dobro do peso. Foi difícil para o louro retirar sua presença. O assunto principal da reunião seria a doação de uma grande quantia em dinheiro para uma vila no Sul do país. A ideia partiu do próprio Chefe dos Cavallone após uma visita ao local. A realidade daquelas pessoas chamou sua atenção, e ele sabia que se não estivesse presente no dia da votação, provavelmente não teria direito de pedir uma segunda reunião caso a proposta fosse negada.

A escolha que ficou em suas mãos foi extremamente dolorosa e injusta, mas o italiano precisou tomar uma decisão. Enquanto relatava o que havia decidido para o Guardião da Nuvem, Dino podia sentir a tristeza retornar, imaginando o quão solitário seria seu dia de Natal. E mesmo que soubesse que Hibari jamais assumiria tais sentimentos, no fundo ele sabia que o moreno compartilhava de sensação semelhante. Dez anos era tempo suficiente para conhecer um pouco do indiferente Guardião da Nuvem.

Hibari ouviu, perguntou muito pouco e suas palavras finais não demonstraram nenhum rastro de aborrecimento nem curiosidade. Ao final da ligação desejou um rápido boa noite que foi respondido da mesma maneira.  
Dino desligou o telefone, jogando-se na cama e fechando os olhos. Sua situação era complicada, e por mais que conhecesse o gênio e personalidade do moreno; em momentos como aquele o louro gostaria que Hibari tivesse reações mais passionais, demonstrando pelo menos um mínimo de interesse em vê-lo. Por horas o Chefe dos Cavallone se martirizou por não pode passar o Natal com o Guardião da Nuvem, e mesmo sabendo que o homem do outro lado da linha não diria nada, intimamente o italiano gostaria de ouvir outras palavras.  
Eram em momentos como aqueles que Dino sentia-se ainda mais sozinho e abandonado, imaginando como seria passar o Natal naquela enorme mansão sem Hibari encantando-o com sua presença.

**x**

A reunião do dia seguinte correu exatamente como o Chefe dos Cavallone antecipara. Os demais Chefes não contavam com sua presença, imaginando que os comentários negativos ditos na última reunião acarretariam em sua ausência. Porém, contra todas as opiniões, contra todos os antagonistas e não-simpatizantes, Dino entrou na larga sala de conferência do luxuoso Hotel, ocupando a cadeira principal que era sua por direito.

A presença do italiano foi tão importante e essencial para a reunião, que apesar da solidão e falta de bom humor, o louro sentiu-se extremamente bem quando suas ideias foram votadas e aceitas, garantindo ajuda a um vilarejo tão necessitado. Entretanto, ao deixar o Hotel, a realização de sua situação fez o Chefe dos Cavallone entristecer-se. Um dos Chefes que participou da reunião seguiu ao seu lado até a saída, e ambos deixaram o elevador e ganharam o estacionamento ao mesmo tempo.  
Ao caminharem na direção de seus respectivos carros, o abismo que diferenciava suas vidas era gritante.

As duas limousines estavam estacionadas paralelas, mas a do homem ao seu lado estava cheia, com duas crianças e uma bela mulher que pareciam radiantes em finalmente ver o pai e marido. Na limousine de Dino, apenas um de seus subordinados. Romário estava ocupado com outros assuntos e permaneceu na mansão.

- Buon Natale, Cavallone.

Dino retribuiu o cumprimento e seguiu para seu carro. O subordinado que o esperava sorriu, mas notou que havia a mesma tristeza no rosto de seu Chefe. Aquelas feições estavam ali desde o inicio da manhã.  
Os recados e avisos de Romário foram ouvidos e respondidos. A viagem de Dino para o Japão fora marcada para a manhã do dia seguinte em seu avião particular, e o louro passaria o Natal viajando para outro continente, apenas para encontrar alguém que não parecia tão ansioso em vê-lo.

A escolha de passar a noite da véspera de Natal sozinho foi opção do próprio Chefe da Família Cavallone. Alguns convites foram feitos, e outras Famílias o convidaram para que participasse da ceia, mas todos foram recusados. O restante da sua noite seria aproveitada com os assuntos pendentes e a arrumação de suas malas.  
Quando Dino chegou à mansão, o jantar estava pronto e a mesa repleta de comida. Romário foi receber seu Chefe no hall de entrada, ajudando-o com o pesado sobretudo e aproveitando para avisar que o jantar já seria servido. A companhia daquela noite constituía do próprio braço direito e alguns subordinados, aqueles que não eram casados ou que não possuíam família esperando.  
E apesar de toda a tristeza que sentia, foi impossível para o italiano manter-se indiferente a toda a animação que o rodeava. Ao sentar-se a larga mesa e notar que todas as cadeiras estavam ocupadas, Dino sorriu e propôs um brinde, feliz por pelo menos ter sua Família para compartilhar aquele momento. Porque por mais que Hibari fosse o seu mundo particular, ele jamais poderia esquecer as pessoas que sempre fizeram parte de sua vida antes do moreno ter aparecido.

Contra todos os pensamentos que Dino pudesse ter, o jantar passou animado. As conversas foram interessantes e misturaram-se a histórias cômicas e vergonhosas. As piadas e indiretas sempre envolviam o italiano, e ao final da noite, o Chefe dos Cavallone não sabia dizer se a cor vermelha em suas bochechas era decorrente da vergonha por ter sido alvo das gracinhas de seus subordinados, ou efeito das várias taças de vinho que bebera.  
Romário acompanhou seu Chefe até o quarto, garantindo que o alterado louro chegasse inteiro em sua cama. Após fazê-lo deitar, o braço direito o cobriu, sentindo-se extremamente nostálgico. Quantas vezes ele já não havia auxiliado Dino até seu quarto? Com os anos os motivos variaram. O louro juvenil costumava dormir em qualquer lugar e era obrigação de Romário levá-lo até seu quarto. O adolescente Dino esquecia o limite de seu corpo, trabalhando exageradamente e depois precisando de ajuda para lembrar onde dormia. Agora adulto, o Chefe dos Cavallone rendia-se às vezes a bebida, geralmente quando envolvia um certo Guardião dos Vongola.  
Antes de se afastar da cama, Romário riu para si mesmo ao ouvir Dino sussurrar o nome de Hibari enquanto dormia.

**X**

Dino lembrava muito pouco do fim da ceia de Natal. Após a quinta taça de vinho sua voz e palavras mudaram, assim como seus assuntos e comportamento. Como sempre ocorria quando o Chefe dos Cavallone bebia além do limite, ao acordar na manhã seguinte ele não sabia dizer como chegou até seu quarto, deitou-se na cama e cobriu-se.  
Aquela manhã não seria diferente, pelo menos nesse quesito.

O quarto estava mal iluminado. A luz da manhã era bloqueada pelas grossas cortinas das janelas. Os olhos do italiano abriram-se devagar, preguiçosos e incertos. O teto do quarto parecia longe, muito mais distante do que de costume. Sua respiração estava alta e seus lábios ainda tinham gosto de vinho.  
Depois de alguns segundos, Dino conseguiu enxergar o teto sem o efeito inicial do acordar. Suas sobrancelhas juntaram-se e as lembranças começavam a dançar em sua mente. A reunião, a ceia, as taças de vinho... Havia outra coisa. Algo de extrema importância que deveria acontecer ou ter _acontecido_ na manhã daquele dia.

Por um breve momento, o Chefe dos Cavallone tentou imaginar as horas. O inverno estava no começo, mas as manhãs frias escondiam boa parte da luz do dia. As cortinas não ajudavam muito, e a pouca claridade que conseguia atravessá-las não era suficiente para dizer se ainda era manhã ou se a tarde já chegara. Porém, isso não era importante. Ele sabia que àquela hora ele não deveria estar ali, deitado confortavelmente em sua cama. A viagem à Namimori fora marcada para a manhã daquele dia, e quando mencionava "manhã", Dino se referia as primeiras horas do dia.

O italiano teria pulado da cama se fosse possível. Sua mente dizia para levantar, mas seu corpo não obedecia. Espere. Ele não estava _tão_ confortável naquela cama. Suas costas doíam e seu braço direito estava dormente. Sem entender o que poderia ter lhe acontecido durante a noite, o louro virou o rosto para o lado, esperando não ter levado ninguém por _acidente_ para sua cama.  
Os olhos cor de mel olharam incertos. O motivo pelo qual seu braço estava dormente era porque alguém o usava como apoio enquanto dormia. A primeira olhada na figura ao seu lado fez a garganta do Chefe dos Cavallone quase fechar-se. A idéia de ter passado a noite com outra pessoa o assombrava. A vontade que Dino sentiu foi de tirar o abraço as pressas e empurrar a pessoa para fora de sua cama, alegando insanidade temporária. A simples menção da pequena possibilidade de trair Hibari o deixava apavorado, tanto psicologicamente quanto fisicamente.

Não era possível. O louro não acreditava que realmente tivesse feito aquilo.  
Respirando fundo, Dino virou novamente os olhos, decidido a descobrir quem era sua misteriosa companhia. A pessoa estava coberta até a cabeça pelo grosso edredom (o mesmo com que o italiano se cobria), deixando a mostra uma parte de seus cabelos. Fios negros e curtos tocavam o braço do louro e uma parte do travesseiro. O Chefe dos Cavallone virou-se, descobrindo um pouco a pessoa, o suficiente para encarar um pescoço fino e pálido. O pijama era negro e não foi preciso muito para que ele percebesse quem havia se arrastado para sua cama.  
A princípio um largo e feliz sorriso pintou seus lábios, mas não durou muito tempo. Não era possível que Hibari estivesse deitado ao seu lado. Aquilo definitivamente era um sonho ou ele ainda estava bêbado.

A luta mental do italiano durou poucos segundos, pois logo suas incertezas seriam respondidas. O Guardião da Nuvem mexeu-se na cama enquanto dormia, virando-se na direção do Chefe dos Cavallone. Seus olhos estavam fechados, seus lábios entreabertos, mas a respiração leve e a expressão indefesa eram típicas do moreno. Apenas quando dormia Hibari parecia tão inofensivo.

A felicidade de Dino era quase palpável. O louro abraçou o Guardião da Nuvem, sorrindo incrivelmente satisfeito. O cheiro de jasmim do shampoo. O corpo magro e esbelto por baixo do pijama negro. A maneira tranqüila e desprotegida com que dormia...  
Poderia ser um sonho. Poderia ser o feito da bebida, nada importava. O Chefe dos Cavallone estava genuinamente feliz.  
O louro permaneceu por longos minutos abraçado ao desacordado Hibari. Depois de garantir que não estava sonhando, Dino saiu gentilmente da cama, deixando seu visitante ocupar todo o espaço disponível. Ao sair do quarto, o italiano encontrou Romário pronto para descer as escadas, dirigindo-se automaticamente na direção de seu braço direito.

- Buongiorno!

- Romário! Buongiorno! O que está acontecendo?

- Então você já notou, Chefe? – O braço direito tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

A resposta do louro foi apenas o silêncio. Como se ele não percebesse Hibari, não importasse a ocasião.

- _Ele_ chegou de madrugada, quase de manhã. Estava muito frio, Chefe. _Ele_ foi direto para o seu quarto e é tudo o que sei.

Dino permaneceu em silêncio, tentando digerir o que ouvira. Então aquele homem era _realmente_ Hibari, e isso significava que o moreno deixara o Japão pelo menos cerca de vinte horas atrás.  
A realização do que havia acontecido pareceu tirar o italiano de seu estupor. Para o Guardião da Nuvem estar ali naquela madrugada, então ele deixara sua amada Namimori poucas horas depois da conversa que ambos tiveram ao telefone, quando Dino comunicou que não poderia deixar a Itália antes do dia vinte e cinco. Hibari saiu do Japão e enfrentou horas de vôo para estar ao lado do louro naquele dia.  
Com um sorriso largo e idiota nos lábios, o Chefe dos Cavallone seguiu pelo longo corredor na direção do banheiro, decidido a tomar um rápido banho. Ele estaria belo e apresentável quando o moreno acordasse, pronto para agradecer por aquele maravilhoso presente.

**X**

A ideia de Dino não funcionou como ele esperava. O banho foi rápido, mas ao retornar ao quarto, Hibari não estava deitado na cama, inofensivo e indefeso, esperando inconscientemente a companhia do italiano. A porta do banheiro localizada em uma das extremidades do quarto foi aberta, deixando surgir um recém-acordado e saído do banho Guardião da Nuvem. O próprio louro não utilizara o banheiro da suíte por medo de acordá-lo.

- Buongiorno, Kyouya – Dino aproximou-se, sentindo o corpo ser puxado na direção do japonês como um imã.

- Bom dia.

Hibari bocejou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos molhados. Dois braços envolveram sua cintura, trazendo-o para um apertado abraço. Seu corpo ainda estava estranho por causa das longas horas de viagem, mas o gesto não foi recusado. Não fora o italiano o motivo de todas aquelas enfadonhas horas?  
A resposta do Guardião da Nuvem foi um abraço mais contido. Seu rosto afundou-se no peito do louro, sentindo o inigualável cheiro de sua colônia. As mãos que o envolviam eram fortes, seguras e pareciam querer constatar que aquilo era real.

- Não acredito que você tenha vindo me visitar, Kyouya. Eu estou tão feliz~

- Você disse que não poderia voltar ao Japão a tempo.

- Então você veio me fazer companhia? – O louro esfregava o rosto no alto da cabeça de Hibari. – Você estava solitário, Kyouya?

- Eu nunca estou solitário – A resposta foi rápida.

- Hm, pois eu estava solitário – Dino ergueu o rosto do Guardião da Nuvem – Sempre me sinto assim quando estamos separados.

Hibari desviou os olhos, sentindo o rosto tornar-se corado. Não importava quanto tempo passasse, ele não se acostumaria a maneira direta e honesta com que Dino demonstrava seus sentimentos.

- Você é meu _presente_, Kyouya? – A voz do Chefe dos Cavallone tornou-se mais doce.

- Eu não comprei nada – O moreno apertou os olhos, não gostando da direção que aquela conversa tomava.

- Então você _é_ o _meu_ presente, nee~ - O louro desceu as mãos pelos ombros do homem a sua frente. Havia um tolo sorriso em seus lábios – Posso _abri-lo_, agora?

- Você... – O Guardião da Nuvem deu um passo à frente enquanto Dino deu três para trás.

- Eu estava brincando~

Após algumas ameaças ("Vou mordê-lo até a morte se começar com suas gracinhas"), o Chefe dos Cavallone achou melhor deixar seus gracejos para outra hora. Questionando primeiro se Hibari dormira o suficiente e se não gostaria de voltar a descansar um pouco mais, o italiano não hesitou em segurar uma das mãos do moreno; convidando-o para acompanhá-lo durante o café da manhã, já que ele afirmara que não estava cansado. O Guardião da Nuvem aceitou de bom grado, não somente pela fome que sentia, mas porque Dino se comportaria melhor na frente de outras pessoas.

Os dois homens deixaram o quarto e desceram as escadas juntos, encontrando a mesa de jantar sendo arrumada para o café. Romário cumprimentou o visitante, perguntando se Hibari havia feito uma boa viagem e se gostaria de algo especifico para o café da manhã. As respostas foram curtas e polidas. A viagem aparentemente foi tranqüila e não havia nada especial que ele gostaria de comer. Conhecendo o moreno, Dino só podia imaginar que ele dormiu durante todo o tempo.

O Guardião da Nuvem tornava-se um pouco mais falante quando estava a sós com o italiano. Suas respostas eram menos curtas e reservadas. Seus modos mais abertos e diretos. O café da manhã para Dino passou incrivelmente rápido. Sua cabeça estava levemente dolorida por causa da noite anterior, mas seu humor e modos excelentes. Através das respostas de Hibari ele recebeu notícias sobre Namimori, e soube que sua própria viagem estava marcada para a manhã de segunda-feira. O moreno iria acompanhá-lo, o que dava ao Chefe dos Cavallone dois dias tendo-o como companhia.

Como esperado, Hibari declinou todos os convites que envolvessem deixar a mansão. Mesmo com o frio e a neve, não haveria possibilidade de arrastá-lo para um restaurante ou um cinema.

- Mas eu não me importo de caminhar pela propriedade.

A sugestão partiu do próprio Guardião da Nuvem e pareceu alegrar ainda mais a manhã de Dino. Ele cogitou várias vezes a ideia de caminhar pelo jardim, mas a neve não o estimulava muito. Tendo uma tendência _um pouco_ natural para o desastre, andar sobre o gelo não era exatamente a melhor definição para segurança. Pelo menos Romário não seria contra a ideia se ele estivesse acompanhado.

Uma rápida passada no quarto para pegar alguns casacos e os dois desciam os degraus da entrada da mansão. Havia vários subordinados ao redor do enorme chafariz em forma de cavalo, e todos pareciam olhar curiosos para a cena. O Guardião da Nuvem já não se importava tanto com os homens da Família Cavallone, pois eles seguiam o Chefe como sombras desde o inicio. Entretanto, o moreno desconfiava que eles estivessem apenas observando e esperando que Dino começasse com o show de quedas.

O italiano manteve o equilíbrio por muito mais tempo do que era esperado. Os dois caminharam lado a lado pelo largo jardim, afastando-se aos poucos dos subordinados da Família. A neve fazia barulho ao entrar em contato com os sapatos, único som que se distinguia além de suas vozes. Dino falava sobe suas reuniões, Hibari ouvia e comentava, acrescentando uma ou outra coisa.  
O sorriso era uma constante durante todo o caminho. O Chefe dos Cavallone sentia-se feliz, realizado e tranqüilo. Em determinado momento da caminhada, quando a neve deixava o caminho um pouco mais irregular, as costas das mãos de ambos se esbarraram. O segundo encontro entre elas foi proposital, e então ambas se enroscaram e assim permaneceram. Um mudo entendimento para sentimentos tão inegáveis.

O momento não durou muito como era esperado. O equilíbrio do louro tornava-se cada vez mais instável conforme ele se afastava da mansão. Seus passos não estavam tão firmes e quando seus pés escorregaram pela superfície lisa que anteriormente dava lugar a um pequeno lago, a queda do italiano foi inevitável. A mão do Guardião da Nuvem soltou-se no mesmo instante e Dino caiu sozinho. Suas costas bateram no chão frio e seus olhos enxergaram o céu acinzentado. Nada novo até ali.

- Ai~

- Você é estúpido – Hibari inclinou-se, roubando a visão que o louro tinha do céu.

- Por que soltou minha mão? – O Chefe dos Cavallone ainda estava deitado. Sua voz soava séria, mas seus olhos denunciavam seu bom humor.

- Se você quer cair, então que caia sozinho. Não me coloque no mesmo nível de sua estupidez.

- Tão cruel, Kyouya ~ - Dino suspirou, estendendo uma das mãos – Pelo menos me ajude a levantar, ok?

O Guardião da Nuvem segurou a mão que lhe foi oferecida, sabendo que não conseguiria levantar o italiano se _ele_ não quisesse ser levantado. Dino parecia disposto a ser ajudado, mas suas intenções eram outras.  
Ao sentir a mão de Hibari junto a sua, o louro a puxou, fazendo com que o Guardião da Nuvem caísse sobre ele. Os olhos negros que o encaravam estavam apertados, demonstrando claramente que aquela não havia sido uma boa ideia.

- Você...

- Agora estamos no mesmo nível – O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu. Suas mãos abraçaram a cintura do homem deitado sobre ele.

- _Mesmo_ nível? – Hibari zombou – Eu não acredito em tal afirmação. Estou claramente _acima_.

- Hm, eu não me importo – Dino passou os lábios delicadamente pela bochecha fria do moreno – Eu _realmente_ aprecio quando você está _por cima_.

O Guardião da Nuvem corou levemente, mas não se manifestou. As mãos em sua cintura subiram por suas costas, apalpando-as sobre as várias camadas de roupa, enquanto o frio tornava-se cada vez mais irrelevante. Os dois se entreolharam, e como em um acordo silencioso seus lábios se encontraram. O beijo foi quente e úmido, parecendo dissipar o frio que ainda sentiam. As mãos do italiano procuraram as costas de Hibari por baixo das roupas, fazendo o moreno se arrepiar ao sentir o toque frio em sua pele.  
Os lábios se afastaram, mas o olhar permaneceu. Partiu do Guardião da Nuvem a iniciativa de levantar-se e dessa vez Dino não tentou nenhum tipo de brincadeira.

- Nós poderíamos ter ficado um pouco mais – O louro resmungava enquanto refaziam o caminho em direção à mansão. Sua mão segurava firmemente a do moreno, caso outra _eventualidade_ acontecesse.

- Está frio – Hibari escolhia os lugares mais estáveis para pisar.

- Oh! Você está preocupado comigo, Kyouya? – Dino parecia brilhar com aquela possibilidade – Eu não pegarei nenhum resfriado ou nada parecido.

- Eu sei – O moreno virou-se, mostrando um pequeno e irônico meio sorriso – Idiotas não pegam resfriados.

- Kyouya!

O caminho foi refeito de maneira mais animada, e ao entrar novamente na mansão, Dino percebeu o quão frio estava do lado de fora. Seus cabelos estavam molhados, assim como suas roupas. Romário aproximou-se quando os viu, indagando se o almoço poderia ser servido no horário convencional. O louro virou-se para perguntar se Hibari já estava com fome, mas a resposta foi outra.

- Vamos almoçar mais tarde.

Dino sentiu-se puxado, apenas desculpando-se com seu braço direito e dizendo para não se preocupar, pois ele não pularia nenhuma refeição. A mão do Guardião da Nuvem só o deixou livre quando entraram no quarto. Os olhos do italiano questionaram aquela atitude, mas a resposta que recebeu não deu margem para explicações.

- Você não pode deixar de almoçar, Kyouya.

- Não irei – O moreno parou ao lado da cama, abrindo os botões do casaco – Está frio e você como de costume caiu. Não percebeu que está todo molhado?

O Chefe dos Cavallone deu de ombros. Ele sabia que deveria trocar de roupa antes de almoçar, mas isso não explicava a atitude apressada do Guardião da Nuvem.

- Oh, você deve estar com frio também – O louro decidiu que aquela era a explicação – Quer que eu acenda a lareira?

- Não será necessário.

Hibari ajoelhou-se sobre a cama, deixando que o casaco caísse lentamente no tapete. Suas mãos retiraram a camisa que usava, mostrando o peito nu, e depois correram para o zíper da calça. Dino juntou as sobrancelhas, não perdendo um segundo da cena. O frio que ele sentiu quando entrou na mansão começava a desaparecer.  
Quando um meio sorriso maldoso surgiu nos lábios do Guardião da Nuvem, o Chefe dos Cavallone engoliu seco. Ele conhecia aquele sorriso.

- Você foi bom esse ano, então vou permitir que _abra_ seu _presente_ agora, Dino.

O italiano sorriu, tirando o casaco enquanto caminhava na direção do moreno. Seus lábios adiantaram-se, capturando os lábios do Guardião da Nuvem enquanto terminava de despir-se.  
Ele entendia porque o almoço teria de ser adiado, e mesmo dizendo que não pularia nenhuma refeição, Dino não poderia garantir mais nada a partir daquele momento.  
Com Hibari em seus braços, retribuindo com a mesma paixão seus beijos e caricias, não havia possibilidade do Chefe dos Cavallone pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Ele se comportou razoavelmente bem durante o ano, então era justo que aproveitasse ao máximo seu _presente_.  
Porém, por mais que gostasse de dizer que ele também era o presente do Guardião da Nuvem, Dino tinha guardado dentro do cofre a real lembrança que entregaria para o moreno: um belo e delicado cordão com um cavalo dourado na ponta. Exatamente como a realidade.

- FIM

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Feliz Natal (:

E como de costume, não poderia deixar passar a oportunidade de escrever uma D18. Todo dia é dia de D18 *-* /idiota  
Bem, como é um oneshot, a história não tem muita explicação. Dino não poderia ir passar o Natal ao lado de Hibari, então o moreno resolveu fazer uma surpresa. No fundo todos sabemos que ele é só tsundere e que não ficaria sozinho e tal. Gosto de escrever o Dino todo carinhoso e dedicado, mas também adoro quando o Hibari mostra que se importa, mesmo do jeito dele :3

Eu sei, sem lemon dessa vez e tal. Como expliquei na oneshot de 8059, a ideia era escrever algo pelo menos +16 ahoehauohe e reconheço, foi estranho não escrever lemon. Eu estava escrevendo essa fanfic no meio da aula (sim, eu escrevo essas coisas na aula, tem coisa melhor?), e acabei perguntando para minha amiga que também é ficwriter se eu deveria colocar lemon aheoehaouhouh acabei sentindo falta.

Enfim, espero que vocês tenham um bom Natal e um feliz Ano Novo e todo aquele blábláblá todo :D procurem amigos, amantes, namorados, familiares, gatos, cachorros e peixes, só não passem esse dia sozinhos, é triste.

**Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos os leitores pelo ano de 2010. Vocês foram responsáveis por grande parte da minha motivação para escrever e postar minhas histórias. Meu mais sincero muito obrigada :D**

Até o ano que vem :3


End file.
